


Ineffable Wives (Sketch)

by Chai_Muffin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Love, Sketches, ineffable, ineffable lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Muffin/pseuds/Chai_Muffin
Summary: My design for female Crowley and Aziraphale! They're so ineffably adorable together <333





	Ineffable Wives (Sketch)




End file.
